dragonnestfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
The following is a collection of quests in the game Dragon Nest. List of Quests Chapter 1: The Maiden of Fate * The Stolen Object * A Clue * Evidence of Heresy * The Vision Orb * Unlocking the Vision Orb * Chasing the Orb * The Enemy Within * Hide and Seek * Scar of Betrayal * Girl of Destiny * Memories Chapter 2: Pursuing the Black Knight * Secret Melody * A Daring Rescue * Pursuing the Black Knight * The Silver-Haired Woman * Ancient Relic * Outsmarting the Enemy Chapter 3: Red-Eyed Dark Elf * Scattered Parts * Power Down * Dark Elf in Red * Destroy the Generator * The Elf Queen's Army * Hobgolin Hordes * The Evil Shaman * The Queen of Poison * P-P-Poison! * A Silvery Kiss * The Blessed Stone * The Awakened Guardian Chapter 4: Saint's Haven Royal Castle * To Saint's Haven * Village of Death * Argenta and the Black Knight * The General Returns * Black Sovereign Domain * Heat of Battle * Dragon Nest * Sparks of Hope * The Bishop's Favor * Before the Battle * The Dragon Raid * Unfinished Business Chapter 5: Guardian Gerrant * The Affairs of the Court * Sleeping Prophet * Astral Coven's Cure * Rose's Dream * The Plague Rains * Stopgap Measures * Collecting Fossils * Left Behind * Curious David * A Question from 50 Years Ago * The Answer to the Question * A Dark Remnant * The Sea Monster's Essence * The Sea Monster's Crest * Scroll of the Ancients * A New Threat * Gerrant the Guardian * The Apostle's Whereabouts * Tainted * Leviatha's Sudden Attack Chapter 6: Astral Coven * Another Journey Awaits * Jewel of the Swamp * Wildcat * Dividing Lines * A Trustworthy Fellow * Chief's Talisman * One Big, Happy Family * Love and Magic * Rescuing the Rescuer * Friends and Nightmares * Fair Weather Friends * Kalahan's Recipe * Divides * Dragon Cultist Base * Actions Speak Louder * Into the Sanctum * For a Friend Chapter 7: Succession * Uninvited * Heroes of the Dragon Raid * The Apostles * Magical Mercies * The Cost of Vengeance * Succession Chapter 8: Faded Glory * Solemn Summons * A Mutual Friend * Giving Chase * The Procession * The Sighting * A Hero's Shadow * Alliances Part * The Wandering Pontiff * Rescued * To Save a Soul * The Missing Piece: Defeat Chapter 9: Resurrection * Holy Homecoming * Painful Reunion * Growing Shadows * Fading Strength * Footprints * Memory Lane * Friendly Hostiles * Mirror of Truth * Invalid Gaze * Funky Space Mask * Mirror Uncovered * Apostle * Fallen Dragon * Hero's Passing * Resurrection Chapter 10: Telezia * Into Danger * A Chance Encounter * Forest in Pain * Elven Love * Dissonance * Elf of Few Words * The Lost Wellsprings * Return of the Dragon * Arendel's Secret * Bloody Succession * Twilight of the Elves * Inside Job * Cracking the Code * Treacherous Games * Divided Enemy * Double Cross * Power of the Prophet Chapter 11: Doom's Prelude * Call to Arms * The Approach * Recognition * Imperfect Dragon * Fury * Pride * Reminiscence * Hope * Anguish * Resolve * A Friend Unmet * Dragon's Remorse * For Liberation * For Pride * For Vengeance * For Strength * The Almost-Ally * Show of Force * Dissent * Reasoning with the Enemy * Battle of the Monolith Chapter 12: A Silver Hope * A Trail through Time * Yesteryear's Hero * Love and Ice Cream * A Cataclysm Delayed * Interlude * Oath * The Poison Truth * Corruption * Pining for Darkness * Sliver of Hope * Purity * The Collapsing World * Red Sacrifice * Shadow Prophet * An Ancient Grudge * The New Sentinel * The Solution * Hatred Undying * Brother * Silver Dragon * The Diverging Path * Choosing Fate Chapter 13: A New World Category:Quests